Lower aliphatic amides, for example, acrylamide, can be prepared by hydrating the corresponding nitriles, for example, acrylonitrile, and a method in which microorganisms are utilized for the hydration has been proposed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 86186/1976 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 17918/1981.